Raised pavement markers have been used in the past to mark lane lines in a roadway. In many cases, it is important that the raised pavement marker move to allow a snow plow blade to pass over the marker without damage to the marker. Four prior art pavement markers of this type are described in Stolarczyk U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,335, Baldi U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,264, Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,051, and Paulos U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,982.
In spite of this prior work, a need presently exists for an improved pavement marker that is easy to install, light in weight, and able to survive snowplowing operations without damage.